dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric de Montafleur
Eric de Montafleur is a major character in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. He is the baron of the town of Montafleur and the heir of the Montafleur perfume dynasty. Eric is based on the Beast from the French fairytale, Beauty and the Beast. Appearance and Personality When we first meet Eric de Montafleur, he is in the form of a fearsome beast. His appearance is half that of a man and half that of the lion that is the symbol of the Montafleur family and the town named after them. His skin is covered in tan fur, and a mane of golden brown hair surrounds his face. His facial features are that of a lion, with his eyes being a bright yellow. His body is muscular, and his legs have the arched appearance of a digitigrade animal. He also has thick, sharp, black claws on his hands and feet. In his beastly form, Eric wears a leather covering over his lower torso that ends in strips of leather that hang over his thighs. As a human, Eric has straight, shoulder-length blond hair and gray eyes. He is usually seen in regal attire befitting his station. However, at the end of Queen of Sands, we see him in a plain brown tunic that has been shredded at the bottom. History Coming soon... Relationships * Hubert de Montafleur (father) * Adelle de Montafleur (mother) * Brianne (love interest) Quotes * "What have you done?! All of my efforts... Ruined!" * "Forgive me, Detective. I let my rage consume me." * "Don't let this beastly appearance deceive you. I am actually Baron Eric de Montafleur." * "It's my duty to protect the people of this town." * "It was my father's act of greed that brought this misfortune upon us all." * "Stay back! I can't hold it in any longer!" * "Please, my locket is in the library. Find it, before my mind is lost!" * "Now go! BEGONE!" * "My father gave me this locket. It's the only thing that keeps the beast within me sealed and my mind intact." * "This town knew nothing of my father's treachery. I alone should bear Mab's fury." * "Our situation has worsened, but there still may be hope!" * "Come, Detective, let's end this!" * "This is the place our tragedy began. It seems fitting it should end here as well." * "I am eternally in your debt." Gallery Character= Eric-cliff-intro.jpg|Eric Watching Over Montafleur Eric-takes-brianne.jpg|Eric Takes Brianne Away eric-throws-cart.jpg|Eric Throws a Cart beast-eric-attacks.jpg|Eric Attacks eric-cat-breath.jpg|Eric Gets in Our Face eric-in-garden.jpg|Eric in the Backyard Garden eric-close-up-yard.jpg|Eric de Montafleur eric-going-down-well.jpg|Eric Heads Down the Well eric-close-up-study.jpg|Eric in the Study Eric-overwhelmed-study.jpg|Eric Overwhelmed by His Curse Planning-in-portrait-room.jpg|Making Plans eric-brianne-close-up.jpg|Eric and Brianne eric-in-potion-shop.jpg|Eric in the Potion Shop eric-in-potion-lab.jpg|Eric in the Potion Lab eric-rears-for-attack.jpg|Eric Rears for an Attack Eric-attacks-mab.jpg|Eric Attacks Mab eric-attacks-mab-full.jpg|Eric Attacking Mab eric-knocked-out.jpg|Eric Knocked Out Eric-at-the-ruins.jpg|Eric at the Temple Entrance eric-gives-journal-lock.jpg|Eric Gives Us the Journal Key eric-at-crossroads.jpg|Eric at the Garden Crossroads eric-ready-for-battle.jpg|Eric Ready for Battle Big-showdown-on-roof.jpg|Big Showdown on the Roof Brianne-holds-eric.jpg|Brianne Holds Eric Brianne-eric-close-up-ending.jpg|Eric is Dying Beauty-brianne-kisses-beast-eric.jpg|True Love's Kiss Eric-curse-broken.jpg|Brianne Helps Eric Up Eric-saved-smile.jpg|The Curse is Broken |-|Other Images= DP9 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|Brianne and Eric Wallpaper DP9 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Eric and Brianne Wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:De Montafleur Family